Kids Change Everything
by dannams
Summary: Since adopting their son Peter, Steve and Tony's love life has gone from exciting to nonexistent. Steve aims fix this.


"Peter Stark-Rogers! Get down from there right now!" Tony yelled, pointing at the grinning three year old. The tiny, candy stained face turned at the sound of his name, his smile slipping slightly but still retaining it's slightly manic edge.

Tony could see the boy's bright brown eyes dodge calculatingly between him and the water, trying to determine if he could make the leap before Tony reached him.

The older man ignored the judgmental side glances from the other parents -people in giant mickey mouse ears had no right to judge- as he stomped his way through the busy crowd, over to the high ledge of the fountain. He was only feet away when he saw the young boy bend his knees; poised to make the leap.

At the last second, a strong pair of arms wrapped around the boy's waist, hoisting him into the air. "I gotcha, you lil monkey!" Steve cheered, throwing his giggling son over his shoulder.

"Oh thank god you're back!" Tony breathed. "Please never ever go to the bathroom and leave me alone ever again," he begged his husband as they walked back to their bags. He then turned to look pointedly at his son. "And you, don't you dare scare me like that again."

Steve shifted the boy to his hip so that he could properly face his other father. Peter threw on a faux serious expression- squinted eyes, furrowed brows and slightly puckered lips- and gave one quick nod. "I wouldn't Daddy, promise." A perfect impersonation of his Papa.

Even though they've only had Peter for just over a year, he had somehow already mastered a perfect impression of both his father's alter egos, and uses them to his full advantage. Whenever the situation called for honesty -or the appearance of honesty- the 'Captain Rogers' impression came out. At big parties, little Peter was the centre of attention; flawlessly flirting with all the pretty people like he's been doing it all of his life, just like his Daddy. Tony found it unbelievably adorable and Peter knew that.

Tony rolled his eyes as he bent down to pick up the two large backpacks from where he dropped them when he took off after his son. "Yeah, 'cause it's not like you've made that promise before," he mumbled, aiming for reproachful but not quite able to hold back his smile, as he ruffled the boy's messy brown hair.

Peter grinned widely but stopped when Steve placed him on the ground and got down on one knee to the boy's level. "I need you to apologise to your Daddy for not listening, and for making making him worry," Steve cut in, face serious.

Oh yeah, actual parenting, Tony always forgot that part.

"Sorry Daddy," he apologised, finally sounding honest.

"I'd like an apology too, I wouldn't be too happy if you broke your legs either," Steve continued, gently lifting Peter's chin to make him meet his eye.

"Sorry Papa," Peter mumbled, sobering up from his sugar rush to understand that he was really in trouble.

Steve smiled, knowing that Peter was properly scolded, and pulled the boy in for a hug. "Good boy."

When the separated Peter's grin was back in full force and he was bouncing with excess energy. "Can we go on a 'noder rider now?" he asked, looking between his fathers as they threw their packs over their shoulder.

Steve stood and looked to Tony; an unspoken signal that it was now the brunet's turn as the official 'fun parent' to take over.

Tony got up on his toes to give Steve a chaste kiss. "Thanks babe," he murmured quietly.

God, he wanted more than just a kiss. Unfortunately, that hasn't happen since -two weeks ago- Peter decided that monsters lived under his bed and he had to spend every night sandwiched between his fathers. Moreover, he knew it definitely was not happening in a Little Mermaid (Peter was fascinated by human hybrids) themed room with their child in the same bed.

"You're welcome," Steve replied, looking directly into familiar brown eyes. Tony could tell that he's thinking the same thing.

"C'mon Daddy!" Peter called, tugging at the hem of Tony's Ac/CD shirt effectively ending the moment.

With a sigh, Tony gave Steve one more quick kiss before allowing himself to be pulled along.

"Steve? Wha-" Tony was cut off when a big, warm hand covered his mouth.

"Shh," Steve shushed in a whisper, "follow quietly," he added just as silently, making his way to the other end of the large room, then into the bathroom.

Tony was -to say the least- a tad confused, but was willing to comply anyway. After almost five years of marriage, and much more years as best friends, he'd follow his man anywhere. So he got up slowly, trying not to rouse the sleep boy beside him, and followed his husband into the large hotel bathroom.

The second he entered the room he's thrust up against the door; Steve's tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. It only took a microsecond before he's returning the kiss just as furiously, hands squeezing frantically at the soldier's tight ass.

"Fuuuck," he breathed when Steve let him up for air, "not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Steve grinned in that stupidly sexy way he does when he's about to hang up his Boy Scout sash and embrace his bad side. Tony loves that grin.

"That," Steve spoke with purpose, freeing Tony and himself of their shirts, "is just the beginning."

Tony is about to ask, 'the beginning of what?', but before he can, Steve slips his hand down the front of his lose sleep pants, taking a firm grasp on Tony's cock.

"Oh fuck, sweet baby Jesus," Tony babbled, hands flying to the bigger man's shoulders for stability as he bucked frantically into the blondes warm fist.

"Language," Steve mumbled half hearted, sucking a bruise into his husband's collar bone.

"That's what, -ah, fuck babe- what happens when you grab someone's dick; they cuss."

Steve hums noncommittally, stroking the brunet faster and faster as he moved his mouth to sucks on that spot just below Tony's ear that he knew was a particular favourite of the genius.

The fact that they are both so worked up after only some kissing and a mediocre handjob is extremely telling of just how long it's been. Before -before Peter started sleeping with them, not before they adopted their son- they used to be intimate at least twice a day. Lazy morning blowjobs -or handjobs if they were especially busy that day- and always something more...involved, at nights. Sometimes, if they weren't too busy, they'd even squeeze a quickie in during the day.

When Steve felt the telltale signs that his partner was dangerously close, he backed away slowly, putting enough space between them to be able to focus in his plan. It was night and he wanted to return to some semblance of their normal routine. Not a quickie in the bathroom, he wanted more.

Tony whined softly as the loss of contact, big brown eyes going comically large. "Why?" He sounded so adorably pleading that Steve had to chuckle, pulling his silly husband in for a soft kiss, just like the ones they shared when they first started dating and this was all so new to Steve.

"I thought we'd do more than hump each other's legs tonight-"

"I'm perfectly fine with humping your perfect fucking leg," Tony interrupts, demonstrating his willingness by riding the tight Steve had pressed between his spread legs. "Please fucking let me hump your leg- I need it so bad Steve, I haven't cum in weeks," he whined, pulling Steve down to nip and suck at his chiseled jaw.

"I know baby," Steve says sympathetically, running his hand through the sleep muddled hair of his husband. He would probably have found Tony's behaviour over the top if he wasn't feeling the same was. Maybe a little less desperate since he got himself off a few times in the last two week. However, knowing that Tony hasn't come at all made him even more determined to go through with his plan. "I'll take care of you, but I'm gonna do better that just jerking you off- bend over the counter for me," he instructed, disentangling himself from the other man.

Tony looked up at his husband with confusion, then at the bathroom counter where, for the first time, he realised sat a bottle of lube -strawberry flavoured, his favourite- and two packets of condoms.

Wide brown eyes dodged between the counter and his husband. "Are you- are we-?" he stuttered, mind detailing at the thought of actual penetrative sex.

Steve, sensing that he would have to take control if he had any hope of finishing his plan before Peter woke up, grabbed Tony by the waist and walked them both over to the bathroom counter; pushing the shorter man into the bent position.

"Yes Tony, we are. I am going to fuck you right here," he whispered into the other man's ear as he spread the brunette's legs apart and began to removes his sleep pants, "and you're gonna watch me do it in the mirror," he adds, lifting Tony's chin to look at the large mirrored panels in front of them.

Tony let out a low groan when his boxers and pants were removed, cock spring free. "Please," he begged, head light and heart pounding with anticipation.

Steve hummed in satisfaction, taking in the flushed completion, heavy lidded eyes, and swollen mouth of his husband. It never stopped being his favourite sight.

He quickly removed his own pants and boxers, then reached over to grab the lube. Spreading a generous amount on his fingers, he rubbed the slick digits together, warming the gel, all the while very aware of the eyes trailing his every movement.

He placed the bottle back on the edge of the low counter, then looked up from his work to meet Tony's eyes in the mirror as he massaged the tight entrance teasingly. He didn't keep up the torture for long, -Peter tended to sleep in short bursts, and goddammit if there wasn't going to be enough time for some post cotial making out- he quickly slid in his index finger, making sure to take it easy on the under-used hole.

The moan Tony let out was absolutely sinful; low and deep and filled with so much relief and pleading.

Steve smiled knowingly and slowly worked his partner open, all the while retaining eye contact. "Tell me how good you feel," he demanded as he rotated his finger to press on just the right spot making his husband whine and push back onto the large intrusion.

"So good Steve, fuck, just- more, I'm ready,"

He wasn't, obviously, but the blond wanted it just as much, so he obliged him by quickly working a second, then third finger.

Below him Tony was squirming, pleas constantly flowing. That's when Steve decided to he'd had enough. He removed his fingers and reached around to wash his hand -surprise sex had its downfalls- then grabbed a condom to slip on himself first before he opened the other one for Tony.

The brunette's glazed eyes only came to life when he felt the cool latex being slid over his leaking cock. "Wha- why am I wearing a condom. Actually, why are you wearing one? Is there something I need to know?" he asked, turning around to meet Steve's eyes directly, raising a questioning eyebrow. "If you're sleeping with someone else just please tell me it's not Coulson."

Steve rolled his eyes and took a hold of Tony's jaw to turn him back to face the mirror. "For a genius your kind of an idiot-"

"All the blood's in my dick,"

He rolled his eyes again. "We need to clean up quickly when we're done, this makes it easier." Tony nodded in apprehension. "Now shut up and let me fuck."

Tony bent deeper, getting down to his elbows, wiggling his ass enticingly. "Hop to it Captain."

Taking a bruising hold on his husband's hips, Steve pushed his full length in, pausing only for a second to cover Tony's mouth to muffle the pleasured sounds as he bottomed out.

"I'm gonna start moving now," he informed after a pause, following through when Tony nodded.

It was, not surprisingly, all over way too quickly. He thrust forward a few times losing himself in the feeling before taking a hold of his husband. He mourned the lack of real contact hindered by the condom, but ignored it- beggars can't be choosers. Tony came after the first slow stroke of his cock spilling into the condom, Steve following soon behind, both trying their hardest not to make too loud of a sound.

After, Steve leaned forward and rested his forehead on Tony's shoulder, removing his hand from Tony's mouth to allow him to take in gulping breaths. They stayed in that position for a while, letting their breaths sync as they came down from their high.

Tony broke the silence with a soft chuckle. "Twenty plus years of honing my sexual prowess and all my skills are destroyed from a two week dry spell."

Steve hums thoughtfully. "I guess we'll just have to work you back into shape," he says as he pulls out, rubbing lightly at Tony's lower back when the smaller man hisses in pain. He removed the condoms and quickly wiped them both down with a damp hand towel. "It'll be a lot easier to do now that I hired Peter a sitter," he commented with faux lightness, then waited for his what he said to fully sink in for his husband.

Tony is silent for a moment, but then whips around with a wide grin. "Wait- you actually hired a nanny?"

"Not a nanny," he clarified, because their is a huge difference -he is not one of those parents that pawns their kid off on someone else- "I got him a sitter for two nights a week. I figured it'd be nice to have date nights."

"And by 'date night' do you mean 'renting a hotel room so we can fuck like rabbits'?"

Steve picked up Tony's clothes and threw them at his head. "Just get dressed," he ordered with a small smile. Tony returned it and quickly pulled on his clothes as Steve did the same.

When they're both dressed, they leaned against the sink, kissing while letting their hand roam over each other's body. Chastely, of course, because they both knew that they were lucky enough to get one round in, there was no way they'd get a second.

"I'm glad you reconsidered a sitter; you're a great dad y'know? You don't have to be there twenty four seven for him to love you," Tony whispered when the separated, "and this is coming from the king of daddy issues, so you know I'm right."

"I'm trying to believe that," Steve said honestly, but he knew that being a good dad didn't mean much if you were only there three months of the year. Of course Steve took a local job at a training base so, unlike his father, he came home every night, but inadequacy is a hard fear to get over.

Tony tightened his hug, bringing Steve as close as possible, but didn't respond.

After a few quiet moments there was a loud knock on the door. "Daddy! Papa!" Came Peter's small, angry voice from the other side.

"We should-"

"Yeah," Tony agreed.

The two got back to bed after being made to apologise profusely for leaving Peter 'all alone with the monsters'. Apparently monsters had valid passports to fly all the way to California, they were too tired to question it.

Tony woke up again two hours later when he felt the bed rock jerkily. He opened his eyes to see Steve lunge across the room and grab the bottle of lube from Peter's hand as the three year old licked the other hand clean.

"It tastes like strawberries," Peter offered innocently.

Steve was mortified, Tony couldn't stop laughing, and Peter was very confused.


End file.
